The Beginning of the Endless
by Sailor Luck
Summary: Caboose and Donut weren't the only ones sent to Blood Glutch. Meet Monique Cate (cat), a cynical semi-cable mechanic, who legal can't drive assigned to the Blue team. Also, meet Sean R.C., a weapon specialist, who has a photographic memory and a bit of a pyromaniac assigned to the Red Team. Join them as these two get more and worse than they expected from the army.
1. Why am I Here?

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Why am I Here?_**

 **Cate**

Why am I here? I wanted to god damn escape. Look, I'm going to explain this once, so listen. My name is Private Monique Cate and Cate is pronounced like 'cat'. I would rather be called cat then cate. I lived in town as mechanic's daughter. I like being a mechanic, in fact, it was the only fun thing to do in that place. In order to get out of the town, I had three options: die, a sports scholarship, or join the army. Hell, I get to shoot other assholes. Nothing is worse than being stuck in place in the middle of nowhere, right? … Shit, I jinxed myself, didn't I?

* * *

 **R.C.**

Why am I here? I didn't have a choice. My name is Private Sean R.C. There is a reason for R.C. but I've told that story 100,000 times and today will not be one of those times. I'm let's say… I'm a wild card. At least that's what, the jail counselor liked to call me. When going there 5 times, they got tired of seeing me. They basically kicked me out sent me to be blown the hell up. In hindsight, that was a pretty smart plan. So now I'm in the army. Hell, it's better than jail… I am going to regret those words. Eh, I'll be fine.


	2. First Days are Hard

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _First Days are Hard_**

 **Cate**

They finally transferred me. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or pissed. It just so happened after the… car incident. I was transferred to this new outpost to maintain the new tank they're about to get. Hopefully, these people won't coax me into driving a car, ever.

"Hello!" said a cheery voice. I looked to the side to see someone in blue armor.

I shifted a little my light green armor seeing him. "Umm, hi," I said not too comfortable.

"So," he started. "I was talking to mister pilot man and he said he'd crash the ship if I don't to talk to someone else… cause it makes the ship not crash."

Through no one could see, I glared up to where the pilot was. I was really starting to have a bad feeling. "Yeah… sure," I said reluctantly. "Don't want that. Names Monique Cate."

"I'm Michael J. Caboose," he said and then sat beside me. "Cat?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p.'

"Like the animal?"

"Yes."

"Do you like milk?"

My bad feeling was confirmed. I don't know if this guy was special or crazy? And didn't want either. I quickly looked at the front. "Hey, pilot," I shouted to the cockpit.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Thanks a lot, dickhead!"

Suddenly the pilot jerked causing me and Caboose to fall over a little. "Whoops," he said 'innocently'. "Sorry, lost a bit of control of the ship. Anything else, you wanna say?"

I groaned but didn't say a word as the asshole would have probably crashed the ship if I did.

"So… _do_ you like milk?"

I quickly grabbed the back of my head. "I regret everything I've done," muttered under my breath.

* * *

 ** _R.C._**

"Excuse me, sirs?" said the guy in red armor a bit apprehensively to the one soldier in maroon armor and one in an orange armor.

"Sirs?" the maroon guy said as he turned to us.

"Ah, crap," groaned the orange armor as he turned to us.

Today was the day I joined the army and I was stuck with this guy named Private Donut… finally a name worse than R.C. He was stuck in red armor while I was given rust red armor. So far it was a good day, was better than Donut… again better than R.C.

"We were told to report to Blood Gultch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge," Donut said.

"Sorry guys, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today," said the guy in the orange armor.

"Actually privates," the marron guy started to say. "He left me in charge while he's gone."

The orange guys scoffed looking at his partner. "You are _such_ a kissass."

"Also, he told me if I had any trouble with you I should..." The maroon guy cleared his throat before continuing. "' "Git in the Warthog, 'nd crush yer head like a tomato-can,'" he said giving us the honestly the worst impression I ever heard of an apparent southern accent.

It was pretty quiet then the orange guy said what we were all thinking. "That's the worst impression I've ever heard."

The marron guy seemed to ignore him as he turned his attention back to us. "Okay rookies, what's your story?"

"Private Donut reporting for duty, sir! Ready to fight some aliens!" Donut said rather valiantly.

"Private R.C. your weapons guy," I replied normally.

"Couples things rookies," the orange guy started. " First off, 'Private Donut & Private R.C.' I think somebody needs a new nickname."

"R.C. _is_ the nickname," I stated.

"Wait, then what's your last name?" the maroon guy asked.

"… I'm sticking with R.C."

"Whatever," the orange guy said and looked back to Donut. "Second, what's with the armor color?"

"This _is_ standard issue red," Donut said.

"Yeah, I know," the orange started to sound annoyed. "Listen, only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor, officers and recruits, and since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, your _probably_ not an officer."

"The other rookie isn't wearing red armor; how did command give _you_ the wrong colored armor?" The maroon guy wondered out loud.

"Wait," Donut questioned. "Aren't you and R.C. wearing red armor?"

"No, my armor is maroon. _Your_ armor is red," the marron guy corrected.

I pointed to myself. "Rust, dude."

"Well, how do _I_ get a different color armor?" Donut asked.

I raised my eyebrow underneath my helmet. How the hell was this armor issue the biggest topic?

* * *

 ** _Cate_**

This may be the strangest thing to say but, I love being inside tank's engine.

After the pilot couldn't dump me, Caboose, and the tank off fast enough, we meet our teammates… who were just assholes, who could care less about us being here. Granted, I would have felt the same, but damnit I could have faked it. The one in the calbot armor called himself Church and the other in the teal called himself Tucker. No matter the name they were kind of assholes. The only two bright sides to this were I was now checking on the tank's engine and Caboose could talk to someone else besides me… thank God.

"So, I say to the guy," Caboose continued to talk as the Church and Tucker, who most likely were still looking at the tank. "" how're you gonna get the tank down to the planet?" And he goes, "I'll just put it on the ship" and I go, "if you've got a ship that can carry a tank, why not just put guns on the ship and use it instead?""

"Hey kid," I assumed it was Tucker, who said that.

"Yeah?"

"You're ruining the moment. Shut up."

"Oh… Okay…You got it, man!" Caboose said slightly disappointed. I actually felt sorry for him.

"You know what?' I assumed Church said in some awe. "I could blow up the whole God damn world with this thing. Hey, rookie in the back." I didn't respond still had more notch to tweak. "Hey, rookie!" I groaned a little as finally stuck my head out to looked at him. "So, rookie does it work?

I frowned a bit annoyed under my helmet. "First, it's Cate. Second, she's running fine, engine wise, but if the gun gets screwed up. You're on your own."

They were quiet… too quiet and they were just staring at me. To a point, it was just awkward. "What?" I finally asked.

"You're a girl," Church said almost confused.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"You know I've been thinking about it," I started to say sarcastically. "But yeah, I'm sure."

It was then quiet again. I started to wonder how long have these guys been down here.

"This. Is. The. Best. Day. Ever," Tucker finally said.

Oh… I started to strongly regret this.

Tucker then looked to Church. "You know what? Forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks a piece," he said confidently. Too confidently for me.

Church chuckled a little, I honestly think out of ridiculousness. "Oh man, listen to you. What're you gonna do with two chicks?"

"Church, women are like Voltron. The more you can hook up, the better it gets," Tucker explained.

I would be a disgusted and I was, but he wasn't completely wrong. I mean half the girls I knew though that about men.

"Hey, rookie," Tucker called out.

"Cate."

"Whatever," Tucker started again. "I could I pick up chicks in a tank?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, a guy could pick up chicks in a tank."

Tucker pumped his fist. "Yes!"

"But you are not that guy," I said smugly.

"What?!" Tucker asked disappointed and shocked as I Church chuckling.

"Yeah," Caboose said. "Cats are very sassy to other people."

Tucker and Church exchanged looks as I just shook my head as Church and Tucker looked back to Caboose. "Caboose, do not she's not a cat, right?" he asked.

"She does like milk," Caboose answered as if that explained everything.

I lowered my head. "Oh God, not this again"

* * *

 ** _R.C._**

From what I could gather from the… odd conversation of red armor. The orange guy was Grif and the marron guy was Simmons.

" Okay, Private Donut and R.C. here's deal," Simmons finally said ending the conversation.

"I just refuse them Donut and R.C.," Grif complained.

Simmons just seemed to ignore him as he continued. "We've got a very important mission for you. You think you can handle it?"

"Absolutely!" Donut said enthusiastically

I, on the other hand, was a bit… weary. "What is it?" I asked sounding neutral.

"We need you to go to the store, and get two quarts of Elbow Grease," Simmons said.

"Yeah and um, pick up some Headlight Fluid for the Puma too," Grif added.

"The what?" Donut and I both asked confused.

"He means the Warthog," Simmons corrected.

"You do know where the store is, right rookie?" Grif asked continuing the conversation.

"What? Yeah, yeah, of course, I do. Sure, no problem," Donut said a bit unsure.

"Well, get going then," Simmons said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Donut felt seeming to forget about me as he ran... the wrong way.

"Other way," Grif corrected.

Donut quickly ran back going the right way off into the canyon. Grif and Simmons turned back to me. "Aren't going follow?"

"Dude," I started. "I've been hazed twice back in the pen and I know what— "

"Wait, the pen?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah."

"You mean prison?"

"Yeah. 5 times."

"What the hell did you do?" Grif asked almost amazed.

"Well, let's just say cats and other objects are more interesting on fire… and other people don't like that."

It was really quiet again. That tends to happen when told people that. "So, Command sent a pyromaniac who been to jail 5 times as a weapon specialist," Simmons summarized a bit worried.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Does help that I have a photographic memory and I'm a minor pyromaniac?"

"No that doesn't help at all," Simmons said a bit more worried.

Grif looked at Simmons. "I told command is trying to kill us."

"Wait a minute," Simmons said. "You knew were hazing the other rookie. Why didn't say anything?"

I couldn't help but smile underneath my helmet. "Eh, doesn't mean I can't watch the fun."

"Eh, good with that," Grif said, honestly sounding like he could care less. Honestly, so could I. I mean what's worst that could happen?


	3. Flag vs Teleporter vs Warthog Vs Rock

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Flag vs Teleporter vs Warthog Vs. Rock_**

 ** _Cate_**

I found myself once again in the engine of the tank. For one, I wanted to do a double check on the engine. The other… I was kind trying to avoid the conversation that was going on. It was girl's worst conversation: relationships. Well, mostly girls when Tucker talks about that. I was honestly amazed… I found myself listening.

"Yeah, I'll let you in on a little secret," Church started to say. "I've uh... I've actually got a girl back home."

"Oh, yeah?" Tucker question surprised. Honestly, so was I. Few minutes and knowing him, I knew, Church was an ass. Who liked him enough to be with him? "Oh yeah? Girlfriend or wife?" Tucker asked.

Church shook his head pretty fast. " No, man, she's just my girlfriend," He responded ya know?" We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out, and... ah, you know how it works."

"Hey, rookie," Tucker called.

 _"Crap,"_ I thought. "Again Cate," I said.

"You got anyone back home?" he asked ignoring my statement.

"None of your damn business," I responded.

He chuckled. "Thought so."

"Shut up, Tucker," I responded.

Tucker then looked back to Church. " So, you gonna marry her when you get back?" he asked.

Before Church could answer, Caboose had stepped in. "I'm not gonna get married," he said. "My dad always said: 'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'"

I just raised my eyebrow under my helmet. "What?" I said a little annoyed.

Church slowly turned to Caboose slowly. " Hey rookie... did you just call my girlfriend a cow?" he said in almost annoyed and angry voice.

Tucker turned sound both amused and kind of shocked. "No, I think he called her a slut!"

Church kind of a little darkly. I just knew Caboose screwed himself of over. "I'll tell you what newb, I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long, but as it turns out, I got a lot more important job for you to do."

Caboose sighed. "Great," he said sarcastically.

"See, we've got this General," Church explained.

"Right, the General guy," Tucker echoed.

"...who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases," Church continued to explain. "So, what I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you go in the base, and stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he decides to come by."

"When is he coming by?" Caboose asked out of curiosity.

"We never know. Could be today, could be a week from now," Tucker said.

Caboose was quiet for a minute, and though he wore I helmet. I could just tell he was confused. "You want me to stand at attention for a week?"

"You know, you don't sound very grateful," Church quickly said. "This is the most important job at the whole base. You're gonna be right there with the flag."

"Wait," I interrupted. "We have a huge base to guard a flag?"

"Yeah, and?" Tucker questioned as he turned to me. I just shrugged a little annoyed.

"Yeah," Caboose added. "What's so important about the flag?"

Church then looked between the Caboose and me. "Oh, come on, don't they teach you guys anything in training?" he asked.

"Yeah, no," I answered. "They didn't tell us anything about a flag."

"Why is it so important?" Caboose asked.

"Because it's the flag, man, you know, it's the f... it's the flag, it's..." Church answered. Hell, even he didn't why the flag was so important. I was starting to wonder how in charge he was. He then quickly turned to Tucker. "Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important."

"Well," Tucker started saying not so confident. it's... it's complicated. Wuh... It's blue, we're blue. "

"My armors green," I said deadpanned.

"And green," Tucker quickly added.

"It's just important," Church said quickly stepped in. "Okay, trust us. So, when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag."

"Right," Tucker responded still not that confident.

"So just go in there, you know, far away from _us_ , and wait for him," Church ordered.

Caboose hesitates but turned and ran to the but base but stopped half-way and turns back. "Uh how will I know when I see him?" he asked.

"There's only four of us out here, rookie. He's gonna be the guy that doesn't look like one of us," Tucker said. He then glanced at me. "Mostly likely not a girl."

"Tucker," I growled. "I swear."

"Now get in there, and don't come out!" Church yelled ignore our conversation. Caboose quickly ran into the base. Church then turned to Tucker. "Man, that guy is dumber than you are."

"You mean he's dumber than she is," Tucker said pointing to me.

"No," I started. "He's dumber than you two."

"Wow," Church said sarcastically. "that was a great come-back, you two."

Looked to see Caboose come out of the building. "Uh, mister Church? Sir?" Caboose called.

Church groaned, being pretty annoyed. "Oh my God, WHAT!?" he yelled. H then looked to Tucker. "Tucker, I swear, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sorry about calling your girl a slut..." Caboose apologized.

Church quickly turned to Caboose. ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP," he yelled at the top of his lungs as Caboose quickly ran back inside the base. "YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE! "

Tucker turned back around and started laughing. Honestly, I couldn't help but silently laugh with him. "Are you two laughing at me?"

I just continued to snicker as I went back to checking the engine once again. Hey, they may be… strange but they're not boring exactly.

* * *

It took a few minutes, but I finished my check… again. "Alright," I said aloud. "The tank is still fine."

Tucker looked at me. "Why did you check it twice? Wait, do we pay you?"

I just frowned. "You know I can cut the breaks and you won't know till you're under an exploded tank. I could just blame it on you. So, any more questions you wanna ask?"

Tucker was quiet for a minute then turned to Church. "She says the tanks good," he said in an almost scared voice.

"Alright, enough gabbing out of us," Church said. "Let's take this bad boy out for a spin. Go ahead and hop in, Tucker."

"Me?" Tucker questioned. "I can't drive that thing."

"You're telling me you're not Armor Certified?" Church questioned as he looked to Tucker.

"I ca- I don't even know how to use the fucking sniper rifle," Tucker said. Tucker then looked at me. "You can drive a tank?"

"Well," I started. "I heard it's like driving a stick shift?"

"Can you drive a stick shift?" Tucker asked.

"Yes."

"So, you can drive the tank?" Church asked.

"No," I said. "Legal can't drive."

"Wait, you fix cars and tanks, but you can't drive any of them."

"Look, if you like the current body you have now, you won't let me drive anything," I stated as I then turned to Church. "Don't you know how to drive this thing?"

"No!" Church yelled in response. "Holy Crap! WHO IS RUNNING THIS ARMY!?"

Before any of us could answer, Caboose came out the base. "Hey!" Caboose called. "Just wanted to let you know, the General stopped by, and picked up the flag!"

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever moron!" Church yelled back not bothering to return. "Why would they give us a tank, if nobody here knows how to drive the damn thing?" Church said. As Tucker and I just looked at him. It then hit him. "Wait a second..." he said as turned to the base. "What did he just say?"

Neither us responded as we ran into the base.

* * *

All of us were standing on top of the base with Tucker and Church in front and me and Caboose behind, looking for our flag because… basically, Caboose screwed us over.

"Let me get this straight," Church said turning to Caboose. "You gave this guy our flag."

"Is that bad?" Caboose asked timidly.

"Bad?" Church started sarcastically. "Oh no, that's not bad. Next time he comes over, why don't you just help him blow up the whole God damn base?"

"You didn't say the general looked like neither of us? Well, he didn't look like any of us," I said, tauntingly.

Church then turned to me. "Shut it, Cate."

"Finally, my name!" I yelled. "Oh, and bite me," I responded.

"There," Tucker said as Church turned back to the front. "There, he is."

Church lifted his sniper rifle and looked through the eyepiece. "Oh, yeah, oh, I got him," he responded. "He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs."

"He must be one smart son of a bitch," Tucker said.

"Oh shit," Church exclaimed. "Hey Tucker, look at his armor. It's Red."

"Oh man," Tucker said. "That means it's their Sergeant."

"Well," Church responded still looking through the sniper rifle. "that makes sense. At least now we know how he got by our defenses."

"Uh," Caboose started. "Uh you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing."

I could say nor would I ever but… he had a very good point. Tucker and Church probably thought the same thing because they did even bother to respond to Caboose's comment.

"Yeah, okay, well let's take him out then," Tucker said.

"Roger that," Church said in a confident tone. "Okay, say goodnight Sarge." Church then fired four shots and they all missed. "Aww, crap," Church responded less confident. He then looked at Tucker, who didn't say a word just stared at him. "What?" he asked still annoyed.

"You're really not very good with that thing, are you?" Tucker questioned.

I looked out to see the Red guy had stopped but was waving his flag at us. I groaned. "Yeah," I started. "I think he's taunting us," I then looked at Church and Tucker. "Does this happen a lot?"

Church, annoyed, threw sniper rifle to the ground and took out his assault rifle. "Alright, that's it, I've had it!" he yelled he then looked at me and Caboose. "Rookies, you stay here. Me and Tucker, we'll head through the teleporter, we'll cut him off at the pass," he ordered as he went to the teleporter.

"Right!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Tucker, you ready? Let's go," Church said as he and Tucker stood near the teleporter.

Tucker then looked from the teleporter to Church. "There is no way I'm going through that thing," Tucker responded.

"Tucker, we don't have time for this," Church said annoyed. "Why would they give us a teleporter if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know, why would they give us a tank that no one can drive?" Tucker replied.

"We already tested the teleporter, remember?"

"We threw rocks through it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, and, so what? The rocks came out the other side, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they were all hot, and covered with black stuff."

"Oh, so I guess that's what this is all about then, you're afraid of a little black stuff."

"Yes. I am. I am afraid of black stuff."

Church finally, having enough raised his assault rifle towards Tucker's face. "Tucker, I almost hate to do this to you."

"You wouldn't," Tucker countered though slightly worried.

"You know, I look at it this way: either A, we go through there, and get the flag back, or B, we stay here, and I get to kill you. Either way, I win," Church said.

"For the record, I want you to know, rocks aren't people."

"Duly noted," Church said he then gestured his rifle to the teleporter. "Now get in there."

Tucker sighed. "Crap." He then turned to the teleporter. "Alright. One, two..." Tucker than ran through the teleporter and disappeared from sight.

Church ran to the edge of the base to look the exit of the teleporter and Caboose and I followed. We waited for Tucker to appear on the other side. But after ten seconds…

"Huh. He didn't come out the other side…" Caboose finally said what we were thinking.

"Yeaaah," Church said. "I've uh… I've decided not to use the teleporter."

I turned to him. "What an ingenious plan," I said sarcastically.

Church glared at me for a little bit. "Okay, new plan! Blue rookie, you stay here. Green, you're with me," he said as he jumped off the base and turned back to us. "We'll get the flag back."

"Why the hell am I going?" I asked.

"Cause two is better the one," he said. "Also, you're not good at anything else."

"Screw you, Church," I said as jumped off the base and we then both started running.

* * *

We finally made it to the exit of the teleporter where the Red guy, who had our flag was and for some reason stayed in the same place. We both drew our assault rifle and aimed at him.

"Freeze!" Church said.

"Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me? You coulda hit me, dick!" the red guy countered.

''Hey, smartass," I started. "You took our flag our what do think we're going to do throw you a pride?"

"Took?" he asked confused.

"Can it!" Church yelled, honestly, I think at both us. "Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge I know who ya are We've been spying on you for three weeks now."

"I just got here two hours ago. And I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private," the Red Guy argued.

"Wait a minute you're not the Sergeant!" Church said lowering his rifle a little.

"Yeah, that's what I just said," the Red guy said even more frustrated.

"Well, then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?" Church asked confused.

"Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" The red guy yelled even more frustrated.

Before either Church and I could process anything, a black suit guy appeared from the teleporter. "Three!" he yelled.

"Jesus!" Church cried out backing away a little.

"Hell!" I cried out doing the same thing.

"Holy shit!" the red guy yelled. "Who is this guy?"

"What the hell?!" Church said getting over his shock. Then gave the guy in the suit a quick look over. "Tucker? Is that you?"

I was shocked. "Tucker?" I questioned. "Wait, how the hell did he get a black suit?"

Tucker looked at Church just as confused as we were. "How did you get here ahead of me?" Tucker asked.

"And what's with that black shit on your armor?" the red guy asked.

Tucker seeming to finally notice the red guy he raise his towards him. "Hey! Freeze, Sarge!"

"Would you stop calling me a Sergeant?!" the red guy snapped. "I'm still just a Private!"

"The Sarge is still a Private?" Tucker asked still confused and sounding like he was processing things. "Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time."

It took me a minute to process the information Tucker had said. In result…

"By God that is stupid," I finally said.

Church scoffed. "Yeah, welcome to my world."

"Yeah, I want out."

"One-way trip, bitch."

"Ass."

* * *

 ** _R.C._**

After several minutes of waiting for Donut to come back, I decided to make myself useful… semi-useful around here. I decided to upgrade the gun on the puma or Warthog or whatever it was called. With the ever-silent brown armor soldier, Lopez. Who was honestly was just staring at me and creeping me out…

"So," I started. "I just to let you know. I've made a small upgrade to the back gun. It has an extra kick and fires more rounds." He was quiet and just stared. "It's basically more powerful and more time shooting back rifle." He just continued to stare. "… Please saying something," I said quietly and a little nervous.

Before… well, nothing could continue. Grif and Simmons came running out of the base. "Hey, what's—" I asked but before I could finish I was forced into the passenger seat.

"Move rookie," Simmons ordered.

"I am. I did!" I said still confused. Before I knew it some upbeat polka-ish music started playing as Grif started the jeep. "Sorry, Lopez, we need the jeep."

"Wait a minute," I asked confused. "What for?"

I was ignored as Grif started driving off with Simmons in the back as a gunner. "Don't worry Lopez, I'll bring her back in one piece."

"From what?!" I asked.

I was once again ignored. "How do you turn off the fucking radio in this car?"

"How should I know?! I just got forced into a car, again!"

"Wait again?" Simmons asked from the back.

"That's what you heard?!"

* * *

 ** _Cate_**

I never liked to talk about time travel. One, it makes my head hurt. Two, because it's too complicated and stupid for its own good. I how do you think felt when Tucker was explaining…

"Look, I know you don't know me," Tucker continued to explain. "but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Sometime in your future, I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet. And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sergeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm like "There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!"

"Tucker? What the fuck are you babbling about?" Church finally asked pretty annoyed.

"I know all this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sergeant, and then one day we get a tank, and he comes and steals a flag while we're distracted," Tucker continued.

"Hey, genius," I started. "If you're from the future, how am I here?!" I asked hoping to end the conversation of time travel.

"Oh god," Tucker exclaimed in actually fear. "I created a time paradox!"

"By God," I groaned.

"Is this guy a retard?" the red guy asked."

Church looked to both me and the red guy. "You and Red, shut up," he said. He then turned to Tucker as I swear I started hearing Mexican music. "Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This is the guy who stole the flag, he's just not the Sergeant." The music started to get louder confirming I wasn't going crazy. "Turns out, he's just some dumb rookie, who happens to have the same color armor as him. He got in somehow, just g—" Church stopped and turned away from Tucker starting to hear the music. "for God's sakes, WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?" He yelled.

Before we knew it, a jeep went soaring over the hill over us. "Wahoo!" I heard someone from the jeep yell.

"Holy shit!" Tucker yelled.

"Gad damnit!" I exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch! Run! Jesus! Run!" Church yelled, and we quickly followed his lead. Soon bullets from the back of the jeep started flying and so did the rust-colored armor guy started shooting from the passenger seat.

"The jeep followed me back in time!" Tucker exclaimed.

I wanted to reply but I was too freaked out to do it and we ran up a hill and we all hide behind a rock near the side of the canyon. I stayed crouched down as the bullets rapidly hit the rock behind us. It was pretty silent for a minute till Church finally said something.

"Well, we'll just wait here. That thing's gotta run outta bullets some time..."

I sighed. That was a jinx if ever I've heard one.


	4. Rocks and Tank

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Rocks and Tank_**

 _Cate_

Of course, we were still stuck behind the rock. We crouch down behind that stupid rock for longer than we should have or wanted to.

"My God, doesn't that thing ever run out of bullets?" Church finally said.

"At this rate… no," I responded.

"You know, in hindsight, we should have brought the tank," Tucker said.

Church then looked to Tucker. "Hey, Tucker, what good is a tank gonna do us if nobody here knows how to drive it?" Church snapped.

"Yeah, I can see how hiding behind a rock a much better strategy is," Tucker responded sarcastically."

"Well, yeah, but...," Church stammered, but stopped and sided realizing, he had no comeback. "Oh man, I guess I gotta give that one to ya."

I had literally no confidence in those two or even me doing shit about it. _"We're going to die behind this rock."_ I just repeated in my head.

* * *

 _R.C._

Here, I was shooting a one spot on the cliff, hoping to hit someone. "Simmons! R.C!" Grif yelled over the gunfire. I stopped but Simmons kept firing. "SIMMONS!" Griff yelled louder. Simmons finally stopped and jumped down from the gunner. "Man, that thing is loud."

"WHAT?" Simmons yelled.

I finally jumped from the passenger seat and met with the other two. "Can someone NOW tell me what going on?!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" Simmons yelled.

"Jesus," I said as I flinched to Simmons yelling. "Not, you, him," I gestured to Grif.

"Look," Grif said. "All you need to know we're gonna sneak around back of the rock and get'em out."

"OKAY!"

Grif finally turned to Simmons. "Keep it down!" he yelled at him. "Jesus. Let's go before they figure out what's going on," he instructed. Simmons and I just followed. Hell, it shouldn't take that long for them to figure it out.

* * *

 _Cate_

"Hey," Church whispered after he stopped peeking from behind the rock. "They stopped firing."

Tucker and I both stood up and exchanged looks each other, then looked back at Church. "Why are you whispering?" Tucker asked, saying what we were both thinking.

"Uhm... I don't know," Church said still whispering.

"It's creepy, stop," I said crossing my arms.

"Shove it," Church responded yet still whispering.

* * *

 _R.C._

We stood there standing at foot of the cliff at a dead end. "Aw, crap," Grif groaned. "I don't think we're gonna be able to get around this way. Grif then turned to me. "Hey rookie, is there another way around?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "How the hell should I know?"

"You go that photographic memory shit; don't you remember the cliff?"

"Dude, I haven't gone three feet from the base, I haven't even seen the cliff!" I explained.

"Didn't look out the window when you got here?"

"That's in the air! I'm on the ground! Toss me 50 feet in the air then ask me!"

Simmons then looked to Grif. "Tell me again, uh, why did we get out of the jeep?" he asked.

Grif then looked to Simmons. "Well, I guess it was this or sit there and watch you shoot rocks all day long."

"Well at least that was fun," Simmons countered.

I groaned as I started to turn. "Screw it. I'm going back to the—" I froze. I stood face to face with a tank.

Grif and Simmons seemed to notice me going quiet cause they turned around too. "Hoolyy crap," Grif exclaimed a little freaked out. "What in God's name is that thing?"

* * *

 _Cate_

"Hey," Church said as I was looking from behind the rock. "See anything?"

"No," I said still looking out. "Just the jeep, I think they left it."

"We could just take the jeep," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker, don't be stupid," Church said as he looked at the jeep now too.

"No, they're not, look: they left the jeep. They're gone."

"Well, I don't know about this. It seems pretty fishy," Church responded actually.

Heck, he wasn't wrong, but I wasn't going to stay behind this rock for the rest of the day either.

"Yeah, well," I finally said. "I'm not staying behind this rock either."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed.

"Alright screw it," Church said. "Let's go get it."

* * *

 _R.C._

We just stood there for a while with the tank right in front of a good minute and… it did nothing. It just stared at us... I mean if tanks could stare… could they?... Clever girl.

"Why is it just sitting there?" Grif finally asked what I was thinking.

"Just trying to mess with our heads," Simmons answered. "Let's get back to the Warthog."

"Yeah, how we going to do that?" I asked as gestured to tank. "With death with cannon over here."

"We go on three," Simmons answered. "One,"

"Wait," Grif stopped him. "Wait. On three? Or three and then go?"

"On three," Simmons and both said.

"It's always faster to go on three," Simmons added as if it was obvious and… okay, it was.

"Okay, okay. On three."

"One," Simmons started counting. "Two." I started to get ready to move. "Three!"

We both turned around. There was Grif running to the jeep and he was pretty close. Honestly, I wish I would have thought but not now! "Damn it!" I yelled pissed off.

"Oh, you back-stabbing cock bite!" Simmons yelled equally pissed off.

" _Firing main cannon."_ Before I could even respond, the tank fired a shot. Just barely hitting Grif, hit the jeep and flew into the air.

"Son of a bitch!" Simmons and I both yelled freaked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" we heard Grif yelled. We then tank start to move. We then ran like hell. We didn't need to count!

* * *

 _Cate_

"Son of a bitch!"

"Nope!"

I was about to hit the bottom of the hill when Church was near the jeep. The jeep exploded. I wasn't even thinking about moving forward and wanted to go back to the stupid rock.

I was already up with Tucker by time Church came up running. "Hey dude, the jeep blew up," Tucker stated.

Church and I just glared at him. "No kidding. Thanks for the update, Tucker," Church snapped sarcastically.

* * *

 _R.C._

 ** _Boom!_**

"Shit!"

 ** _Boom!_**

"Damnit!"

"Must go faster! Must go faster!"

The tank was shooting at us and Simmons, Grif, and I were running like hell to stay away from that thing. We finally hide behind the rock and I was peeking but making sure that tank didn't see me.

"Hey, I have a great idea," Simmons started sarcastically. "Let's get out of the jeep, and sneak around the back of the rock."

 ** _Crash! Boom!"_**

The shoot the rock and I quickly hide back behind the rock. I then glared at Grif. " Yeah, great plan you idiot!" I yelled. Granted, I was made about the jeep blowing up and nearly dying. I was also upset cause was even making one small fire. Hey, if I'm going out, I'm going out happy.

* * *

 _Cate_

Church finally peeked over the edge after the explosion went cause I sure as hell wasn't going to do it again.

"Hey guys, look at this, man," Church said, getting our attention. "it's the other rookie! And he brought tank out to scare off the reds."

"What? No way!" Tucker exclaimed

"Huh? I guess he can drive a stick," I added.

Church then ran out to the safety of the rock. "Hey, rookie!" Church yelled out. "Good job man! Why didn't you tell us you knew how to drive the tank?" The tank then turned around slowly facing Church. " Yeah, that's right, it's me, Church! What's going on, man!" He continued, unknown what was going on.

"Wait," I said looking at Tucker, still behind the rock. "The tank being looking at—" I stopped, realizing something. "Uh-oh," I said.

 _"Firing main cannon."_

"Uh-oh," Tucker said hearing the tank.

Church, too late, seemed to realize it too. "What? Oh, son of a bi—"

 ** _Boom!_**

Church was blown to kingdom come! He flew high in the air and landed on cliff sprawled out.

"Holy shit!" I yelled in shock.

"Fuck!" Tucker yelled as he ran to Church's body and I quickly followed. Church, are you okay? Talk to me, Church!" As he yelled at Church's body. He then looked over to tank. "You shot Church, you team-killing fucktard!"

Tucker then turned to me. "Can't you fix him?"

I glared at him He had to be kidding. "What? I'm not doctor or medic! I'm. a. mechanic!"

"Is that like a type of doctor?"

"Only if he was an engine or car! Or freakin' engine robot!"

Suddenly Church started violently twitching. "Tucker! ...Tucker!" with hoarse yet at the same time whiny voice.

"Church! It's going to be okay, man."

"No," Church whispered hoarsely. "Ah... I'm na, I'm not gonna make it. Tucker, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I just want you to know." Church then paused, dramatically, I might add. "I just want you to know, I always hated you. I always hated you the most."

I frowned. I both was surprised and expected him to say that EVEN when he's dying.

"Yeah, I know you did," Tucker replied drily. "Now hurry up and die, you prick."

"Okay. Hierh! Blueah."

He was dead. Church was dead. I did not expect this to happen my first day… that was a thing. Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. For those who, favorited and followed. Thank you! Please leave reviews and fair criticism. Till then _bye-nee._**


	5. Call the Exorist

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Call the Exorcist_**

 _R.C._

Well, apparently the tank…. Or the person inside. Either way that tank shot killed one of the blues. But we didn't care, we got back to Red Base with Donut there still holding the flag.

"What happened?" Donut asked as soon we got on top of the base.

"Big… Tank…" Grif said panting heavily. "Shooting... Whooooh!"

I just looked at him. Simmons just said what I was thinking as he looked at him. "Damn, man, we only ran like three hundred feet. You are really out of shape."

Grif just slowly turned to Simmons. I could just feel him glaring. "Fuck... You!"

Donut then looked around and over the base. "Where's your car?"

Simmons then gestured to Grif. "General Patton here had a great strategy to leave it behind."

Grif then turned to Simmons. "Hey, it would have worked if that tank hadn't shown up," he countered.

"You lost the jeep?!" Donut exclaimed. "Oh man, Lopez is gonna be pissed."

"Forget Lopez!" I exclaimed. "I'm pissed! I worked on that gun for close to an hour."

"Wait," Grif interjected. "You can remember that. Just do over again!"

"Look, Colonel Mustard! I can remember it but doesn't mean I wanna repeat that shit and that jeep got totaled. I gotta fix AND upgrade it again," I yelled pissed.

"Wait a minute," Donut said getting in the conversation. "Where is it?"

 ** _Boom!_**

Suddenly the jeep flew from between Donut and me and Simmons and Grif.

"What the hell?!" Grif explained.

 ** _Boom!_**

"Son of a bitch!"

We just kind of scattered around avoiding getting shot. "Holy crap! What the hell is that thing?" Donut asked panicking.

"That's the tank!" Grif exclaimed just as panicked.

Donut looked at me and I quickly shook my head. He then quickly turned to Grif. "Hey uh, Grif uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?"

"No, keep that away from me!"

* * *

 _Cate_

That tank was back on and now shooting at the jeep. Caboose was still inside operating the tank. Tucker stood beside it. I was just sitting on it cause… I had no intention of being the second person to die on this team.

"Why do you keep firing at the jeep?" Tucker asked.

"Because it's locked on!" Caboose yelled. I didn't know if it was because the cannon fire or because he was freaking out.

Well unlock it," Tucker said as if it was simple… again never operated a tank and legal can't so I'm not sure.

"Last time I unlocked it, I KILLED CHURCH!" Caboose yelled, now I know panicking.

I then looked at Tucker. "Why do you think I'm sitting on the side of the tank."

"Oh, right," Tucker said a bit nervous. "keep shooting the jeep then."

* * *

 _R.C._

At this point, we were hiding like rats. I hid with Donut in one side of the base ramp and Simmons and Grif in the other. Yet with every explosion… no fire. I was kinda disappointed.

"I hate to be the one to point this out guys," Donut said over the cannon fire. "but I think we're screwed."

"Yeah," Simmons said mostly talking to Grif. "I have to agree with the rookie on this one."

Suddenly our radios started to kick in. " _Blood Gulch Outpost Number One,"_ said gruff southern voice. " _Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sargeant-"_

"Oh my God, Sarge is that you?!" Grif shouted through the radio.

 _"Roger that, Private. I am currently inbound to your position from Command."_

"Sir, this is Simmons," Simmons said entered the radio conversation.

 _"Hello, Simmons. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone."_

"Actually sir, things are kind of hectic right now," Grif said. "The new rookies arrived, and somehow he managed to infiltrate the blue base, and now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their guys is dead, and there's this huge fucking tank about to destroy our base."

For while, there was only radio silence. I thought for a moment we lost contact with Sarge, I wondered how we would get it back, but…

 _"Am I talkin' to the right base?"_ he asked.

"Sarge," Grif said serious yet freaked out at the same time. "we, are going, to die here."

 _"Well then hold tight boys. I think I gotta solution to your little 'tank' problem."_

Suddenly, I heard a plane fly overhead. I couldn't help but smirk. I was going to finally get a good explosion.

* * *

 _Cate_

Suddenly, I heard a plane fly overhead. I frowned. I didn't like this. "Uh, Oh," I said.

Tucker seemed to see the same thing cause he was backing up. "Hey Caboose, you might wanna get out of the tank. Like right now."

I quickly jumped off as I heard Caboose hit random buttons. " I can't figure out how to get this thing open!"

Soon bombs were being dropped towards the tank. _"Night vision engaged,"_ the tank said.

"Rookie! Get out now!" Tucker yelled.

"And if you don't its karma," I added. Tucker then looked at me. I shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

"Well," Tucker started. "No."

"Okay, open the duh, okay, I, Sheila, will you please open the door?" Caboose said panicking.

 _"Driver canopy open."_ Caboose quickly jumped out the tank and started running as fast as he could. _"Thank you for using the M808V main battle ta-"_

 ** _Boom!_**

The tank exploded and flipped over into the air and shook the ground. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap running, running, running!" Caboose shouted as he sprinted towards us. He finally reached us, panting. "Man, that was close."

"Yeah," Tucker said wearily. "Look at your tank though"

We all looked to the tank, it was upside down and destroyed. I was upset such a good vehicle… gone. But Caboose was a bit more upset.

" Sheeeeiilaaaaa! Noooooo!" Caboose cried.

"What?" Tucker said as he started looking around. "No! Sheila! Sheila!" He then stopped and looked at Caboose confused. "Wait... who's Sheila?"

"Sheila's the lady in the tank," Caboose said sounding like he was crying. "She was my friend..."

Tucker then pumped his fist. " Oh, dude! I knew you could pick up chicks in a tank!" He then turned to me. "Suck it, Cate!"

"Okay," I said as I folded my arms. "Do you want to fix it?" as I pointed to the tank.

I could just feel his smirk. "I know what I can fix, Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

It was starting to think Church's last words were meaningful.

* * *

Well, my day got busier and well… it's not good yet not bad. I went to see if I could fix the tank to no avail. Caboose was cleaning Tucker's armor and Tucker was trying to get in contact with command.

"Come in Blue Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read me?" Tucker said as I was getting close. He then noticed me. "Hey, you fix the tank?"

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "I left it upside down."

"What? I thought you were mechanic?"

"Yeah," I said. "Look, one, that tank is upside down. Two, even I could get it to work. I have no idea what to do with the gun. You'll have an over glorified shield if you can lift the tank of course."

"Great," Tucker said. "We paid for a shitty mechanic."

"You don't pay me! I am your only shitty mechanic… forget that last part."

Before Tucker could respond, Caboose entered the conversation. "Okay, that is the last of it, your armor is clean now."

"Did you get all the black stuff off?" Tucker asked.

 _"This is Blue Command, come in Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha,"_ the radio in our helmets were going off.

"Hello! Command! We need help," Tucker responded sounding relieved.

 _"Roger that, Blood Gulch, what is your request?"_

"I don't know what the technical military term is for it, but uh, we're pretty fucked up down here. We need men!"

I had to stifle a laugh. That was not the right way to say it.

 _"Dude, how long have you guys been down there?"_

"No, no no, naw," he said sounding a bit embarrassed. "it- not like that. we need more men to help us."

 _"Roger that. Did you get the tank we sent?"_

"Yeah, that got blown up too and are mechanic sucks."

 _"Wow. Sucks to be you."_

"Yeah, we know."

" _Okay, here's what I can do. The nearest blue forces can be there in sixteen days, or I-"_

"Sixteen days?!" Tucker interrupted. "That's almost two weeks!"

 _"Or I can hire a nearby freelancer and get him there within a few hours."_

"I like 'in an hour' one," Caboose said joining in the cover.

"Ditto," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Tucker agreed. "Roger that Command, we prefer the quicker solution."

 _"10-4 Blood Gulch, we will contact freelancer Tex, and have him there post-haste. Command out."_

"Yeah," Tucker said and turned to me. "Whoever he is, make sure he can **actually** fix a tank."

I simply flipped him off.

"What's a freelancer?" Caboose asked.

"Freelancers are independent," Tucker explained. "They're not red or blue. They're just guns for hire, who'll fight for whoever has the most money."

"Like a mercenary," Caboose said seeming to understand.

"Right. Or like your mom, when the rent's due."

We were just quiet. That was… I'm not going to lie it was kinda funny. But to hell, if I was going to admit that to Tucker.

"Oh, that's funny," Caboose complimented.

"Yeah, you didn't think that was too obvious?" Tucker asked.

"No no, no no, that was, that was good."

I turned I saw it and Caboose and Tucker did too. Some person in white armor faded in. "Tucker... Tuuuckerrr..." it moaned.

I… I was not thrilled. "Exorcist! Call it now!" I yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Tucker just as freaked out as me.

"I am the ghost of Chuuuurch... and I've come back with a waaarniiing..." He moaned.

Caboose, on the other hand, "You're not Church," Caboose said almost amused. "Church is blue. You're white."

"Rookie, shut up, man. I'm a freakin' ghost! Have you ever seen a blue ghost before?" Church yelled.

Tucker then turned to me and Caboose. " Yeah, that's definitely him." He turned specifically to me. "Exorcist?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I don't do ghost and my uncle is on call…. I am not ashamed."

Church groaned. "Now I gotta start all over again." He cleared his voice went into his spooky voice again. "Tucker... Tuuuckerrr... I've come back with a waaarniiing..."

"Is it really necessary to do the voice?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda annoying" Caboose agreed.

"Again, uncle on call," I mentioned.

Church sighed annoyed. "Fine. Okay, here's the deal. I've come back from the dead to give you a warning about Tex. Don't let – "

"What's the warning?" Caboose asked.

Church quickly turned to Caboose annoyed. "Shut up for one second, and I'll tell you."

Caboose lowered his head, "Oh, sorry."

"Seriously, man, I mean, I'm coming back from the great beyond here. You think this is easy? It's not. It's not like I just, you know just pop in and out whenever I feel like it, it takes a lot of concentration," Church… I'm just going to say it, whined.

"Sorry," Caboose repeated.

"I mean, it's bad enough that you killed me, to begin with, but now I come back, and I can't even get a word in edgewise, man." Church then took a deep breath. "Okay. Here's the deal."

"Is this the warning?" Caboose asked… he learned nothing.

"Alright, that's it," Church started. "I swear to God, Caboose, your ass is haunted. When we're done here, I'm gonna haunt you."

Tucker then turned to Caboose. "Yeah, you're even starting to bug me," he added.

"The story, already," I interjected.

"Okay," Church started again. "Tucker. You remember that I told you I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transferred me here to Blood Gulch, right?"

"No," Tucker responded.

"Sidewinder, isn't that the ice planet?" Caboose questioned.

"Yes," Church answered.

"Cool, what was that like?" Caboose asked excitedly.

"Um... it was cold."

" That's it? Just cold?" Caboose asked dejectedly.

"What do you want from me, a poem? It's a planet made entirely out of ice. It's really, fuckin', cold," Church responded.

"And it wasn't very nice," I added with a smirk.

Tucker groaned. "Would you just let him talk?"

Church sighed once more. "Alright, well, one day when I was there, everything was just like normal. I remember I was out on patrol with my partner Jimmy. That Jimmy was a real good kid, everybody liked him."

"Do you think I was a good kid Church?" Tucker asked almost innocent like.

"Tucker, don't get jealous man, just listen to the story, okay?" Church said before he continued. "Like I said, guys were hanging around, waitin' for some action, bitching about the cold…Anyway, Jimmy was in the middle of telling me all about this girlfriend he had back home. He was going marry her once he got back. And that's when Tex showed up. Private Mickey was the first to go. He was halfway across the base when all of a sudden, he just started screaming bloody murder. The whole thing was over before it even started. Poor Jimmy was the last one to go. Tex walked up to him, pulled Jimmy's skull right out of his head and beat him to death with it."

"Wait a second," Tucker interrupted. "How do you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible."

"That's exactly what Jimmy kept screaming."

In my head, I was chuckling… dark I know, but now I have a guy getting beat up to death with his own skull screaming, 'This doesn't seem physically possible!' …. If I go… I hope and also don't hope that happens to me… what mixed dreams.

"Bottom line is these freelancers, they're bad news, and Tex is one of the worst," Church finished.

"Okay, badass comes kills everybody and even defies physics," I then looked at Church with a raised eyebrow…. though nobody could see it. "Why didn't he kill you?"

"To tell you I don't know why I'm not dead. Could've killed me at any point. But maybe it's because Tex and I have run into each other once before," Church answered… almost nostalgic.

"Where?" Tucker asked.

"You uh, you remember that girl I told you about back home? Well, let's just say that Tex is the real reason why we never got married." He soon started to look faded… even more than before. "Guys, I'm fading fast, and I don't know when I'll be back. Just listen to my warning: don't let Tex get involved here."

"Okay," Tucker responded.

"I mean it, Tucker. No fighting, no scouting, nothing. You'll regret it." Church faded out and he was gone… again.

Tucker then turned to the Caboose and me. "So, Tex and Church were after the same girl."

"I told you his girlfriend was a slut," Caboose interjected.

"I thought you said she was a cow?" I questioned. I then felt something shiver up my spine. I turned. There a small distance stood someone in back armor. He didn't even say anything, and I was already nervous. "Uh, guys. Freelancers here." I'm just glad resisted the urge to say trouble… he might have made my mixed dream come true.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy! Check out my other stories and until next time, Bye-Nee!**


	6. Update! Update! Get your update!

Hello! It's me Sailor Luck! Here to give some updates! First, I took a challenge... maybe shouldn't have but I did! It from ** _Felipexza_** took the shattered dimension x RWBY challenge! But I will do my other stories along with **Reporter's Journey,** which will be completed soon. I will defiantly start working on **This Star will Shine** again as I actually close to done with one of the chapters and so will **The Mystery of the Magic-Lands: The Sleeping Girl** and **Sora's Adventure's.** However, **Door to Light Echo of the Heart** is on a bit of a Hiatus. And **_retro mania_** wants me to help with his story idea so you will most likely see that in the future. That is all the updates. Till then **_Bye-Nee_**!


End file.
